Con olor a hierba
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: No te salgas de mis brazos. Que mis brazos son cadenas... Porque quiero que mis manos hoy de ti se queden llenas. Te amo. Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de despedirse. Sus lagrimas habian roto su corazón. El la amaba. Pero sabía que debía cumplir con lo que esperaban de él. Al igual que ella debía seguir lo que le habían mostrado que debía hacer. HP&PP DM&HG.
1. Recuerdos

_**CON OLOR A HIERBA**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia. La canción que le da su título le pertenece a _Emmanuel_. _Complemento de Still loving you (aunque es solo para entender lo que Harry le explica a Scorpius. Pueden omitir leer el otro). Mini fic._

* * *

**RECUERDOS**

**En algún lugar, cerca de Madrid, España. Verano de 1999**

El último año podría catalogarse como el más tranquilo de su vida. Con 19 años, después de una guerra que lo había convertido en héroe nacional, después de cursar su ultimo año en Hogwarts para cerrar un ciclo en su vida. Una constante. Avanzo lentamente por la solitaria calle empedrada. Con un clima de aproximadamente 26° que se cernía su cabeza comenzó a recordar su último año.

Después de la guerra había obtenido ofertas de cualquier tipo. Desde trabajo hasta sexo. Como cualquier adolescente, y quizás, debiera decir que el termino correcto sería adulto joven en un principio se había sentido tentado a aceptar todo aquello que la mayor parte del mundo a los 18 anhela se había vislumbrado ante si como algo fácil de obtener.

Sin embargo, su error había sido grande. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todo aquello no le llenaba. No compensaban su dolor, su perdida y cada uno de sus sentimientos seguían allí. Carcomiendo su alma lentamente. Consumiéndolo poco a poco.

Había observado el caos y la destrucción que había dejado a su paso la guerra. Cuando el 31 de julio, justo el día que celebraba su cumpleaños tomo una decisión. Dentro del límite de tiempo, por supuesto.

**Flashback**

Se encontraba en la madriguera. No era un ambiente agradable en realidad. Había discutido, como cada día desde que había llegado a la madriguera con Ginny. Había creído que en ese lugar encontraría la paz que necesitaba. Aliviar sus temores, pero al parecer eso parecía imposible. GInny cada vez mas histérica lo presionaba con una boda que terminaba por ahogarlo, casi asfixiarlo.

La amaba. Eso no lo ponía en duda. Pero sentía que debía encontrarse primero a si mismo antes de asumir una decisión como aquella. Un matrimonio no era fácil. Quizás su tía Petunia y el tío Vernon no eran la clase de familia típica, pero el necesitaba algo así en su vida. Alguien que lo respetara y el mismo respetar. Alguien con quien aprender a compaginar sus gustos y ceder en otros tantos. Y, sinceramente Ginny no parecía querer lo mismo.

Ron, su mejor amigo con su complejo de mártir y de autoflagelación tampoco ayudaba mucho. Si bien es cierto él lo estimaba y en general a todos los Weasley, no entendía porque se encerraban en su mundo de "yo he sufrido más perdidas que nadie en esta guerra". Por supuesto, le dolía la muerte de Fred, pero, el también había perdido mucho en esa guerra. Incluso desde la anterior. Pero claro, a él no debía dolerle, no debía lastimarle, pues ya debería estar acostumbrado. Sin embargo, no era así. Pues incluso en esta guerra ahora si se había quedado completamente solo y sin una guía. El hombre al que más admiraba había muerto producto de esa guerra y de una maldición en un objeto encantado. El hombre que podía considerar su único lazo con sus padres y que los aceptaba tal y como eran, también había muerto, y, muy tarde descubrió, que quizás el hombre que pudo haberle mostrado el lado más increíble de su madre, también había muerto en esa guerra por salvarlo a él. Irónicamente, el hombre que más había detestado en el colegio también había sido el mismo que le había entregado el recuerdo mas valioso de la persona que pudieran haberle dado. Las memorias de su madre. Asi que sentía que el complejo de mártir de Ron, y en general de toda la familia Weasley estaba por demás sobre actuado. Todos habían sufrido pérdidas en esa guerra. Un padre, un hermano, un amigo…. Incluso el bando contrario.

Hermione había desaparecido. Había emprendido una búsqueda por sus padres, quienes estaban en alguna parte de Australia, buscando una manera de revertir el oblivate que les había lanzado que en esa búsqueda se había olvidado de el. Y, no es que se lo reprochara, pero ella era su hermana, y le habría gustado estar con ella en esa búsqueda. Pero ella había decidido que lo mejor era buscar sola y no la había detenido.

Una carta. Eso es lo único que había recibido de ella y había sido la que le había dado la pauta a su siguiente paso. Volver al colegio y rechazar por ende, todas y cada una de las opciones que le habían ofrecido en el Ministerio de Magia que provisionalmente dirigía Kingsley Schalkeboth.

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Sabes? Australia es un lugar pequeño y acogedor. Es hermoso y mis padres están felices de verme. He recuperado sus recuerdos y volveremos a Inglaterra. Continuaremos con nuestras vidas y seremos realmente felices._

_Con amor._

_Hermione._

_Australia es el peor lugar del planeta. Es hermoso, pero me ha arrebatado a mis padres. No tengo el valor suficiente como para devolverles sus recuerdos. Ambos son felices sin mi. Me he acercado a ellos y aseguran que no podrían estar mejor. Lo mejor de su vida ha sido no tener hijos que los aten y que les permitan realizar lo que realmente aman. Mama es escritora y papa pintor. Me siento perdida. Necesito algo que me de fuerzas. Ayúdame. No me abandones. Volvamos juntos al colegio. Quizás allí encontrare una manera de continuar._

_Pd. Perdona lo testado. En verdad lo lamento, Harry. Se que también sufriste perdidas en la guerra, pero necesito a mi mejor amigo a mi lado. La situación con Ron es insostenible. No puedo darle fuerzas, cuando siento que a cada paso que doy estoy completamente quebrada._

Esas líneas le habían dado pauta para salir de su adormecimiento. Su mejor amiga lo necesitaba y quizás el también a ella. Por eso había decidido volver al colegio. Por eso y porque simplemente necesitaba un motivo para seguir. Y de alguna manera, Hermione se lo había dado.

Ginny había optado por aceptar el pase inmediato que a muchos se les había ofrecido. Además, las Arpías le habían ofrecido un puesto para jugar quidditch y ella lo había tomado sin pensar. Sin siquiera pedir su opinión o apoyo.

Asi que él hizo lo mismo. Escribió a McGonagall informándole que volvería al colegio. Le explico que necesitaba lazos y cimientos. Agradecio la carta y le dio las gracias, pues de alguna manera ella también había sido una luz en su camino. Le explico que tanto el como Hermione necesitaban cerrar un ciclo, y porque no, a partir de allí buscar un nuevo camino. Ron era otra historia, -explico-, pues el había decidido seguir con su complejo de mártir y de paso aceptar los beneficios de la guerra enlistandose en las filas del cuartel de Aurores sin ni siquiera aprobar un examen o tener un titulo de E.X.T.A.S.I.S., cosa que a Hermione le había molestado, pues al igual que el, sabía que no eran los únicos que habían perdido algo en esa guerra. Aunque, internamente había agradecido por no tener que soportar mas las paranoias y traumas post-guerra de Ron. Ya le llegaba suficiente con los suyos como para aguantar los del pelirrojo.

Quizás ese había sido su error. O también, quizás ese había sido el único acierto que había tenido después de todos los demás errores.

**Fin del flashback**

Dio una calada a su cigarro. Pensando en el tiempo. Perdiéndose una vez más en sus recuerdos. Necesitaba encontrar la fuerza para lo que haría. Y, quizás recordar su historia le ayudaría.

No podía asegurarlo. Pero quizás así podría ser. Alzo la mirada. Diviso una cabellera oscura. Unos ojos profundamente azules chocaron con los suyos y algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Los mismos que lo llevaban a la perdición. Los mismos que eran la gloria y el infierno para él. La mujer a la que más amaba y de la cual debía despedirse. La mujer que jamás podría ser suya. Y que el infierno lo condenara. Pues haría lo que todos esperaban de él. Aun cuando en el proceso perdiera al amor de su vida. Pero, mientras tanto. Mientras aquello durase, el no haría nada por detenerlo. Porque lo que estaba dejando al aceptar lo que aquellos esperaban de él era a la mujer que amaba. Y se maldecía por su cobardía.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

¿Sabe? Después de escribir Still loving you pensaba en la historia de este par. Y sin más, mis manos comenzaron a volar por el teclado. Y, bueno, va por algo que me comento Luriana. Espero que les guste. Será corto.

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	2. De finales que parecen comienzos

_**CON OLOR A HIERBA**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia. La canción que le da su título le pertenece a _Emmanuel_. _Complemento de Still loving you (aunque es solo para entender lo que Harry le explica a Scorpius. Pueden omitir leer el otro). Mini fic._

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**DE FINALES QUE PARECEN COMIENZOS**

**En algún lugar, cerca de Madrid, España. Verano de 1999**

Parecía seguir sus pasos. Eran gráciles como los de una bailarina. Parecía moverse con el viento. Apenas como un ligero roce. Una ligera caricia.

¿Cómo se había enamorado de ella? –Se cuestionó. Después de todo, ella era quien lo había intentado entregar a ese oscuro ser.

Luego, sin querer, a su mente vino aquel recuerdo.

**Flashback**

-Vamos, Harry. Apúrate. –Nos quedaremos sin lugares y estoy harta de que me tomen fotos. ¡Merlín! ¿Es que no se cansan? –gritaba una estresada Hermione.

-Tranquila, Hermione. Todo estará bien. Te aseguro que la poción multijugos hará que nadie nos reconozca, pero por favor tranquilízate, sino todo habrá valido nada y nos reconocerán.

-Perdona, Harry. –Respondió Hermione. Es solo que tú sabes que yo pienso que no es fácil haber luchado una guerra en la que todos perdimos algo.

-Lo sé, Herms. Lo sé. –Respondió.

La tarde anterior, (ya que por la madrugada del 31 de julio había sido devuelta la lechuza con la confirmación de la asistencia al Colegio) él había logrado escabullirse, luego de argumentar que no se sentía de ánimos para celebrar su cumpleaños, de la madriguera y se había encontrado con Hermione en la Heladería del Callejón Diagon. Pero no había sido fácil, pues apenas habían puesto un pie en la taberna del Caldero Chorreante, una marejada de magos y brujas se había congregado a su alrededor, felicitándolos, halagándoles y dándoles las gracias por haber derrotado a Voldemort. Ahora que no era una palabra tabú, muchos la utilizaban. Por lo que, gracias al tabernero, habían conseguido un poco de poción y habían podido hacer sus compras, luego de un par de horas perdidas en el local.

¿Te parece si buscamos lugares en el vagón? Pasamos desapercibidos gracias a la poción, pero sabes que su duración no es muy larga y en verdad necesitamos entrar antes de que incluso Molly Weasley se de cuenta de que nos hemos fugado de su casa y solo hemos dejado una nota.

Ambos rieron. Era como si los hubiesen cachado en una travesura.

De repente, los flashes de las cámaras parecieron enfocar algo. A lo lejos, divisaron a Ron y su gran entrada en el andén. Hermione bufo por lo bajo y Harry puso cara de circunstancia.

Omitieron cualquier comentario. Lo más importante sería que ahora si tenían el camino libre. Con Ron y todos los flashes sobre el seria sencillo. Lo cual era una bendición. Pues la poción multijugos comenzaba a desvanecerse y Harry sentía sus músculos estirarse otra vez.

Quizás era que se conocían demasiado, o simplemente se debía a que habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, por lo que con una mirada les basto a ambos para saber que el efecto pasaba para ambos, por lo que, en la seguridad de la maquina escarlata se refugiaron en los baños. Ya buscarían compartimento en cuanto la maquina avanzara. El llegar a abordar el tren había sido toda una odisea, incluso con la poción multijugos, era complicadísimo abordar.

Pasados alrededor de 40 minutos sintieron que la maquina escarlata se ponía en marcha. Fue un alivio. Tomaron el ultimo frasco que les quedaba a cada uno y lo guardaron en la bolsa de cuentas de Hermione. Habría que fabricar más poción, pero por ahora, no pensarían en eso.

-¿Crees que fue correcto, Harry? –pregunto Hermione. La verdad es que no me gusta eso de que te hayas escapado de la madriguera.

-¿Y, que me dices de ti, Hermione? Realmente no has escrito en meses y tu carta me ha asustado mucho. Eres como una hermana para mí y sabes que no me gustaría que nada malo te sucediera.

¿Sabes hermanita? Eres mi final y mi comienzo. Hasta ayer que recibí tu carta decidí aceptar volver al colegio. Tienes razón, Herms. Necesito cerrar ciclos y encontrar mi camino. Me siento perdido. Es como si todo aquello que había hecho hasta hace poco estuviera planeado, dirigido por alguien más y es complicado, pues no se que hacer. Me siento como si fuera hijo de alguien famoso y que todo lo que desea lo puede obtener, pero aun así, no me llena.

-Te entiendo, Harry, yo…

-¿Qué fue eso?

No lo sé. Y en sincronía salieron, olvidando tomar el frasco de poción multijugos.

_-Malditos mortífagos, merecen la tortura más grande que pueda haber. _

_¿Qué se siente? –Grito otro a lo lejos. ¿Qué te torturen? ¿Qué sienten?_

_Más burlas y carcajadas sonaban y las palabras de una imperdonable siendo ejecutada_

-¡Basta! –Grito Hermione a todo pulmón, mientras lanzaba un expeliermus no verbal sobre el chico que ejecutaba la maldición.

Un silencio atronador retumbo por el vagón. Al tiempo que Harry se acercaba a la persona torturada. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Pansy Parkinson estoica, sin una lágrima en sus ojos. Solo con mucho dolor.

Hermione aprovecho el momento y se acercó al otro cuerpo que junto al de la morena yacia, probablemente desvanecido a causa de los cruciatus.

El cabello rubio, casi platinado era inconfundible. Tomo a Malfoy entre sus brazos. Pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna pues los gritos histéricos de Marieta Edgcombe parecieron llenar el vagón.

¿Cómo pueden ayudarlos Harry, Hermione? Son unos malditos asesinos. Mortífagos. McGonagall no debió permitir que escoria, basura como esta –dijo dirigiéndose despectivamente a los Slytherin- volviera al colegio.

Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que ellos han soportado. –Respondió airada Hermione.

-Te recuerdo, Granger –dijo Cormack arrastrando las palabras-, que el tipo que tienes en brazos es el mismo que jamás se canso de insultarte hasta el cansancio durante el colegio y mucho menos de llamarte sangre sucia. Así que no me vengas con…

-Te recuerdo McLaggen –Esa era la voz de Harry arrastrando las palabras, sonando fría y carente de emoción, sin dejarlo terminar y deteniendo la furia que bullía en Hermione-. Que de no haber sido por su madre, en este instante yo estaría muerto, y muy probablemente este mundo reinado por Voldemort. Así que hazme el favor de no hablar de despechos y malos tratos, porque tu no eres precisamente un héroe.

-Harry, -grito Demelza Robbins. Esa a la que tu sostienes no es otra que la que intento entregarte. Quizás Malfoy o, en realidad su madre te hayan ayudado, pero esa ¡Esa! ¡No tiene ninguna excusa!

-¿Y ustedes que saben de lo que ellos sacrificaron? –Cuestiono Hermione histérica.

Fue una guerra y todos perdimos. No hay ganadores, solo perdedores. Pero al parecer es algo que sus mentes no procesan. ¿Qué saben ustedes de lo que ellos se vieron obligados a hacer? Ellos no tuvieron opción. Ustedes si –puntualizo al borde del coraje.

En cuanto Hermione acabo de aplicar el hechizo para sanar las heridas, tanto Malfoy como Parkinson parecían estar recobrando la conciencia. Por lo que, solo se escuchó la voz entre cortada de Malfoy.

-Déjalo Potter. Jamás lo entenderán. No es como si alguno de nosotros hubiese tenido opción. No es algo fácil de entender cuando tienes la amenaza de muerte de la persona que más amas sobre tu cabeza ¿Cómo esta Pansy?

Harry tomo a Pansy entre sus brazos. Semi inconsciente se embriago de su aroma. Olía a lilas. Aferro su cuerpo al de ella. Esa fue la primera vez que quizás ella lo atrajo. Aun sin ser consciente. Era una bruja y lo había hechizado. –Bien, Malfoy. Había respondido.

Y, había dejado pasar ese detalle. Después de todo, solo era conciente de como Malfoy se apoyaba sobre Hermione y avanzaba poco a poco hasta un vagón donde de inmediato abrieron los Slytherin. Theo y Blaise, quienes vieron con cara de espanto a sus amigos.

**Fin del flashback**

Si, después de todo. Su aroma, el mismo que ahora seguía era el que lo había guiado hasta su perdición. Ella. Pansy Parkinson.

Observo el cartel. El teatro real se extendía frente a sus ojos. Parecía tan majestuoso, tan antiguo, tan memorable. Pero nada se podía comparar con la belleza que portaba aquella bruja. Ni la majestuosidad de su construcción podía compararse con la belleza de sus ojos.

Sí. Ella era la mujer por la que todo debía dar. Pero también la única por la que no podría luchar. Y, lo más terrible era saber que tanto el cómo su mejor amiga pasaban por la misma situación. Se habían enamorado de las personas equivocadas.

Pero nadie dijo que en el amor se podía mandar ¿O si?

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas y sus favoritos. En serio.

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	3. Baile

_**CON OLOR A HIERBA**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia. La canción que le da su título le pertenece a _Emmanuel_. _Complemento de Still loving you (aunque es solo para entender lo que Harry le explica a Scorpius. Pueden omitir leer el otro)._

* * *

**BAILE**

**En algún lugar, cerca de Madrid, España. Verano de 1999**

Entro al teatro real. La sensación de estar perdido en un cuento de hadas lo envolvió. Los blancos casi prístinos que adornaban el lugar de alguna manera lo hacían transportarse al cuento que allí se representaba. Con la sensación de encontrarse en un perfecto invierno.

Había olvidado lo que era ser un simple muggle y asistir a una obra teatral. Seguramente su tía Petunia estaría encantada de asistir. El invierno, la época perfecta para representar la obra aun no llegaba. Sin embargo, Pansy había cautivado tanto al director de la obra que se había montado incluso antes de tiempo.

Pese a ser un cuento por demás clásico y haberlo visto (obligado algunas veces por la tía Penny) más de diez veces, esta vez era especial. Hoy venía a observar el lago de los cisnes por voluntad propia. Por admirar a la bailarina principal.

Tomo asiento en uno de los palcos principales. El butacón rojo, bastante cómodo y la vista por demás envidiable le permitirían perderse en sus ojos azules. Parecía que Odett no era otra que la historia de Pansy. El cisne blanco y el cisne negro parecían fundirse en ella como había sido su vida. Luz y sombra. Oscuridad y prismas.

En quince minutos comenzaría el espectáculo. Sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Cómo es que Pansy se había convertido en bailarina de ballet. Y más aún ¿Cómo había llegado a ser la bailarina principal de la compañía en un par de meses? –Se cuestionó.

Entonces, llego a su mente otro recuerdo.

**Flashback**

A petición de McGonagall todos en el colegio, a partir de primer año tomarían cursos de estudios muggles avanzados. Ya no era una materia opcional, sino más bien obligatoria para todos aquellos alumnos que asistieran al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Había olvidado mencionar que el anuncio se había dado la noche en la que todos iniciaban sus clases, y en medio del gran salón. Ahora ya no existían las cuatro mesas de antaño. Sino un par de mesas semicirculares alrededor de la principal que albergaban a los alumnos de las cuatro casas, sin tener que ir directamente a la mesa que les correspondía. Era un proyecto piloto para saber qué tan bueno resultaría mezclar todas las casas. Desde los valientes Gryffindor, las astutas serpientes de Slytherin, o los nobles tejones de Huffleppuff, sin olvidar a las estudiosas águilas de Ravenclaw.

Claro que, había excepciones y lo cierto es que había pequeños grupos ya formados en algunas esquinas y, entremedio del comedor.

Era curioso observar los colores de cada casa mezclados. Dada la situación del año escolar anterior, el gran comedor estaba decorado con los estandartes de cada una de las casas. No había habido un ganador de la copa de las casas. Sino, simplemente un nuevo comienzo.

Por eso, para la clase de estudios muggles de séptimo grado se había implementado la clase de artes muggles. En otras palabras. Los alumnos que cursaran el nuevo plan de estudios, en séptimo grado debían tomar el bagaje cultural de los muggles. Danza, música, pintura, teatro y cada una de las bellas artes que componían la cultura muggle.

Harry se había lamentado. El era malísimo en baile. Aunque debía admitir que le gustaba la pintura al óleo. Quizás, de haber tenido una vida normal como muggle podría haberse decantado por estudiar pintura. Exponer sus obras en una galería de Londres, o quizás en Milán o Praga. Una galería como el Louvre…. Pero entonces algo atrajo su atención. El curso se dividiría y mientras algunos practicarían teatro, otros pintura y unos pocos más ballet, todo ello de acuerdo a un sorteo, suspiro pidiéndole a Merlín le tocara una clase fácil. Entiéndase cualquiera, excepto ballet.

Pero ni Circe, ni Merlín estaban de su lado y al igual que a la mayoría de las mujeres, le había tocado practicar ballet. Podían tomar dos cursos, pero era bajo su responsabilidad. Por lo que Harry también había decidido apuntarse en pintura. Necesitaba distraerse. Necesitaba no pensar y, sobre todo, necesitaba salir adelante por sí mismo.

La idea piloto de mezclar las casas no había funcionado del todo bien, por lo que la escuela había vuelto a sus cuatro habituales mesas por colores y de acuerdo a su color representativo.

Una de esas tardes, pensó en que estaba buscando inspiración. Nada parecía llenarle; ni la lluvia que caía sobre el castillo, ni el juego de luces que se formaba con los truenos que caían sobre la lejanía del bosque, y el tiempo para su siguiente clase, estudios muggles, en su modalidad de Danza había jugado en su contra. Maldijo internamente. Pansy lo mataría, porque si, su karma era tal, que le había tocado, como pareja de baile, Pansy Parkinson, y la pelinegra, al margen de los tratos que la mayor parte de los alumnos parecían prodigarle a los Slytherin, odiaba la impuntualidad. Aunado de que ahora sí, se había intentado encontrar la inspiración que parecía haberse esfumado.

Se había esforzado para por lo menos ser capaz de darle un compañero decente a Pansy. En otras palabras, había practicado hasta la extenuación el baile. Pan (como la llamaba desde hacía un par de días) lo estaba ayudando.

Y aunque no era su deber, no sabía porque, pero simplemente había comenzado a sentirse muy cómodo en su compañía. Y de alguna manera, las críticas de todos no le importaban. Puesto que, la mayoría de ellos se creían con derecho a emitir un simple juicio condenando a la mayoría de los Slytherin por su participación en la guerra. Y la mayor parte de ellos aseguraba que ni Harry, ni mucho menos Hermione debían estar tan cerca de Pansy y de Draco.

Llego corriendo hasta el aula en el cuarto piso. Era un salón enorme cubierto con espejos y con barras para poder apoyarse.

No toco. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Fue allí cuando cayó rendido a sus pies. La observo semi embobado. Parecía un ángel. Sus movimientos eran ligeros. Parada en puntas, con sus ojos cerrados y al compás de la música, parecía fundirse con ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, saco el carboncillo que había guardado en el bolsillo. Comenzó a delinear sus movimientos. Quería grabar ese momento. Sus ojos cerrados y su frente perlada por algo de sudor. Su sonrisa que reflejaba cuanto disfrutaba de la música.

Y así, sin más, comenzó a trazar. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto agiles. Su visión del lugar y el momento cambiaron. Pudo verla danzando claramente cerca de un lago cristalino y rodeada de árboles, confundiéndose ella con una ninfa.

Delineo unos últimos toques. Una corona de flores. Dibujo lilis sobre su cabeza.

Imagino sentir sus manos deslizándose sobre su sedoso cabello negro. Perdido en su fantasía. Fue así como ella llego hasta la puerta.

**HP&PP**

Lo había sentido. Su colonia lo había delatado. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la música. El parecía hipnotizado. Era un diávolo. De esos que proliferan en el bosque y corrompen la pureza de las hadas.

Sin saber porque, se dejó guiar por la música. Sus sentidos se encontraban embotados por su esencia. Madera y sándalo. No quería dejarlo ir. Había buscado la manera de disculparse por lo acontecido aquella madrugada de mayo, antes de que comenzara la guerra.

Pero simplemente no había podido hacerlo. Quizás la razón era absurda, pero, al final del día era la razón más fuerte. La primera de ellas era simple: un Slytherin jamás se disculpaba y la segunda se debía esencialmente al miedo que sintió aquella noche.

Porque había algo que la mayor parte de los alumnos no conocían. Y eso era el miedo a ser sometido a los cruciatus que Voldemort se empeñaba en propinar a todo aquel que no seguía sus órdenes. Si bien, ella no estaba marcada, solo era por el hecho que ese loco, maniático y sádico había decidido simular el torneo de los tres magos, solo que con la diferencia que tendrían que matarse entre ellos para obtener esa marca y conservar su vida. Así que, no. Gracias a Merlín su turno no había llegado, porque estaba segura de que ella hubiera muerto. Porque se sentía incapaz de matar a alguien para conservar su vida.

Cuando la música estaba por terminar abrió sus ojos. Lo vio concentrado. Se acercó sigilosamente. El balbuceo un par de palabras sin sentido. Probablemente una disculpa. Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los azules propios y fue como si por un momento el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Rio de lo absurdo de la situación. Entonces él tomo su mano. Al tiempo que su cuaderno resbalaba y el carboncillo se rompía.

-Shhh. –dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de Potter. Había sido un susurro. El, tomo su mano. No parecía existir mañana. Y como por arte de magia camino con ella al centro del salón.

…

**Fin del flashback**

**HP&PP**

¿Por qué la había seguido? –Se cuestionó. Sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar de emoción y agonía. Ella lo amaba. No podía negarlo. Esperaba que quizás él no la siguiera. Pero lo había hecho. Había encontrado en la danza la paz que necesitaba. Y el, el simplemente no parecía querer dejarla encontrar esa paz. Un amago de sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro. –Si tan solo fuese más fácil –pensó.

-Esmeralda date prisa. Entras a escena en cinco minutos. Ya han dado la tercera llamada.

Despejo su mente de los recuerdos. Pero aun sentía sus manos estrechando su cintura como aquella tarde. La misma que había decidido cambiar su nombre por el color de sus ojos. La misma en la que el profesor le había sugerido hacer la prueba para "El lago de los cisnes…" Esmeralda, como sus ojos. Quería sentirlo cerca. Aunque él no lo supiera.

**HP&PP**

Vamos, Parkinson. –Discúlpame por el retraso.

-No, Potter. No lo hare. –Dijo con voz de niña mimada.

-Aun no llega nadie. Ni siquiera el profesor.

-Tonto. Si hubieses llegado un poco a tiempo, sabrías que la clase fue cancelada.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto medio asombrado.

Me tuviste una hora practicando contigo sin haber clases. Sonrió para sus adentros. Quería enfadarse, pero no podía. Ni siquiera había sentido el paso del tiempo. La hora había transcurrido sin siquiera sentirlo.

Observo el telón alzarse. Preparo su carboncillo y el papel. Ella se había convertido en su musa y el simplemente no podía perder ningún segundo en la perfección de sus movimientos. Sus manos cobraban vida propia con cada uno de sus trazos. Era ella y nadie, solo su mejor amiga lo sabía.

Tan eterna, tan etérea. La amaba y se reprendía por hacerlo. Pero no podía y no quería evitarlo. Era simplemente perfecta.

Tan perfecta que el profesor Duato, un mago que vivía en ambos mundos, ya que era el Director de la Compañía Nacional de Danza de España la había motivado a presentarse a las pruebas y en esa tarde de octubre de 1999, ella era la bailarina principal de la obra que comenzaba…

* * *

**Reviews?**

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas y sus favoritos. En serio.

HARRYSEX: El capitulo fue un poco mas largo. Espero que te guste.

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	4. Preludio

_**CON OLOR A HIERBA**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia. La canción que le da su título le pertenece a _Emmanuel_. _Complemento de Still loving you (aunque es solo para entender lo que Harry le explica a Scorpius. Pueden omitir leer el otro)._

* * *

**PREULUDIO**

**Teatro Real, Madrid, España. Verano de 1999**

Las notas del preludio comenzaron a llenar el ambiente del Teatro Real. Se concentró en grabar cada imagen, cada particularidad, cada pequeño detalle que envolvía esa noche el escenario montado en el Teatro Real.

Jamás habría creído que el pudiese hacer varias cosas a la vez. Eso se lo dejaba a Hermione. Ella era quien podía concentrarse y hacer veinte cosas perfectamente bien a la vez. Comenzó a trazar. El dibujo se había vuelto su pasión después de algún tiempo de seguirla. Después de todo, y aunque no eran oleos, los carboncillos le habían permitido seguir a distancia sus pasos.

A su mente acudió el recuerdo que quizás, era el que más le había prendado de ella, al tiempo que escuchaba la música del primer acto. En realidad el preludio.

**Flashback**

-Un, dos, tres, fuete –señalaba el profesor Duato a la pequeña y menuda pelinegra.

La clase de estudios muggles se había convertido en su pasión y el simple hecho de ver a Pansy en medio de todo le había dado una sensación de seguridad.

-Un, dos, tres, fuete –¡No, pequeña! ¡Así no! –Debes sentirlo, -gritaba exasperado el profesor Duato.

-Pequeña, debes dejarte guiar. La música es la que señala tus pasos. Pronto comenzaran las audiciones y te quiero allí. Al frente.

-¿Audiciones? –Pensó. Sin embargo redirigió la mirada y olvido la conjetura que comenzaba a formar su cerebro.

Una imagen le rompió el corazón. Se había quedado embelesado viendo los movimientos de ella. No parecía haber ningún error. Sin embargo el profesor insistía en que no era perfecto.

La observo. Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Se alejó de allí. Se alejó como un cobarde pues sentía como poco a poco perdía la cordura cada vez que escuchaba al profesor gritarle a la pequeña serpiente.

En realidad, el no entendía el motivo por el cual todo cuanto la lastimara a ella le lastimaba consecuentemente también a él. Se dirigió a la biblioteca. El lugar donde ahora debía estar. En realidad hacia quince minutos, donde seguramente Hermione le esperaba. Pero él se había escabullido para ver nuevamente a Pansy. Así. A la sombra y sin que ella lo supiera. Verla practicar hasta la extenuación y plasmar en sus dibujos cada pequeño, pero significativo momento para él.

-Harry, concéntrate –Le había dicho Hermione. Pero aunque lo intentaba no podía.

Su mente divagaba en el recuerdo de sus ojos y sus movimientos. Hacia un par de meses, desde que había comenzado a convivir así de cerca con ella, en que su meta de ser AUROR, ya no era lo más importante y de alguna forma, el asegurarse que ella estuviera bien, si lo era. Por lo que, luego entonces, el perfeccionamiento, o por lo menos el aceptable en pociones, que en un principio se había convertido en su meta, paso a segundo término.

-¡Harry! –Le había gritado Hermione. No aprobaras pociones si no aprendes primero los pasos para mezclar el filtro de los muertos.

-Perdona Hermione –Dijo el a su vez. Intentando no sonar algo ido o desinteresado.

-¿Sucede algo? –Cuestiono a su vez su amiga con un deje de preocupación en la voz

-No, para nada.

-Ella alzo la ceja en una clara situación de circunstancia. Cosa que el no pudo resistir, por lo que termino diciendo una verdad a medias.

-Me preocupa el profesor Duato. Las clases de danza son muy pesadas. Creo que es demasiado perfeccionista. No conozco mucho sobre el tema, pero el en verdad nos hace esforzarnos en demasía. Casi como si fuésemos bailarines o algo así. Tengo miedo a reprobar. Sabes que no soy muy bueno, pero en verdad me he esforzado. Pansy me ha ayudado pero no logro mejorar.

-¿Pansy? –cuestiono Hermione en un susurro que apenas si escucho él, al tiempo que tomo su mano entre las suyas. Probablemente su cara en realidad si reflejara una sincera preocupación. Aunque no se atrevía a confesarle a su amiga que el verdadero motivo de su preocupación era ella. Pues el sentía que se esforzaba de sobremanera y no entendía el motivo.

-Vamos, quizás lo que necesites es relajarte, Harry. –Dijo Hermione, olvidando el susurro que había escapado de sus labios, o al menos eso había intuido Harry. Quizás, solo quizás él lo había imaginado. –Pensó él a su vez. Comenzaba a pensar que tenía una seria obsesión por la pequeña serpiente. Por Pansy. ¿Podía ser eso posible? ¿Pansy comenzaba a ser algo importante en su vida? –un eco que pareció lejano paso desapercibido por si, se lo confirmo. Aunque no pensó más en ello. ¿Por qué no vas al baño de prefectos y tomas una ducha? Quizás ayude a destensarte. –Recompuso ella. O por lo menos, si ella había dicho algo, fue lo único que su mente proceso. Había perdido la noción del tiempo con sus divagaciones.

-¿Y la poción? –cuestiono algo preocupado. No quería que su amiga sintiera que no valoraba su ayuda. Ya que en verdad lo hacía.

-Aún tenemos tiempo, Harry. –Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Apenas se despidió de ella. Una sonrisa fue lo único que le dio. Internamente le dio las gracias. Habían pasado cerca de dos horas en las que no había salido de su mente.

-¿Qué le habría dicho el profesor? ¿Por qué le exigía tanto esfuerzo?

La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella era algo perfeccionista, por supuesto. Pero eso no ameritaba que el profesor Duato le exigiera tanto. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué escapaba a su conocimiento? Sus pasos, como mero autómata se dirigieron a la sala de los requerimientos. Ella debía estar allí. De eso estaba seguro. Había aprendido sus horarios. Sus manías. La conocía quizás un poco más de lo que se conocía asimismo. Todo. Absolutamente todo de ella conocía. Desde el modo que fruncía el ceño cuando se enfadaba, o la media sonrisa que en sus labios asomaba cuando hacía algo perfectamente bien, sin errores. Se sentía un maldito instigador. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Paso al menos cuatro veces sobre el mismo lugar antes de que la sala quisiera mostrarle el lugar en el que se había convertido para ella. Para **su **Pansy. Al entrar una imagen le rompió el corazón.

Ella estaba alli. La sala, ahora transformada en un salón de baile, con espejos y tubos sin embargo, ella no practicaba, estaba sentada en una de las esquinas. Parecía una muñeca rota. Su mirada se encontraba perdida sosteniendo una de sus zapatillas de bailarina, una lagrima se alcanzaba a divisar a través de su pálido rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Pansy? –Cuestiono nada más entrar con pasos lentos y mucha cautela, tomando de sus manos la zapatilla con la que practicaba se tumbó a su lado.

Ella, a su vez, sin palabras recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro. Era su manera de decirle que estaba bien. Lo había aprendido hacia poco. Cuando estaba frustrada tendía a guardar el más absoluto silencio, con los ojos tristes y lloraba. Él, por su parte no cuestionaba nada. Sabia que ella le diría poco a poco.

Se levantó y le tendió la mano. Ella le miro con una chispa de alegría en sus ojos azules. Tomo su mano. Por alguna razón sentía que ella era más ligera entre sus brazos.

Quizás había sido un hechizo no verbal, aunque podía ser también que se encontraban en la sala de los requerimientos y esta se amoldaba a lo que la persona en cuestión deseaba. La música del lago de los cisnes, muy distinta a la de Rapunzel (que era la obra que presentarían en el colegio) lleno la sala.

-Un, dos, tres, fuete –decía ella a media sonrisa.

Sabía que guiaba sus pasos. Tantas veces obligado a ver la obra en vivo y en televisión por su tía Petunia daban sus frutos y el podía saber el siguiente movimiento.

Estuvieron así, hasta un par de horas, probablemente madrugada. No era algo que pudiera decir, ya que el tiempo al lado de la pelinegra parecía perder el sentido.

Fue esa la primera de muchas noches interminables que compartieron. Cuando ella estaba completamente agotada la sala dio un giro. Había una amplia cama, King Size, por el tamaño posiblemente. Sin preguntar ella lo había dirigido alli, y así, sin palabras habían caído ambos en la cama directo a los brazos de Morfeo. No había habido palabras, solo un –Buenas noches, Harry y un –Buenas noches, Pansy.

El alba así los había encontrado. Abrazados uno al otro. Y sin palabras, solo con gestos se habían despedido.

**Fin del flashback**

-Thya, la bailarina es hermosa, -interrumpiendo el cauce de sus pensamientos escucho Harry a una pequeña de aproximadamente nueve años. Sus ojos le recordaron a los de Pansy aquella mañana, llenos de ilusión y alegría.

Enfoco su vista en el escenario. Debía terminar de plasmar su dibujo, pensando en su aroma a jazmines y fresias aquella mañana en la que se había enamorado sin poderle decir palabra alguna enfoco su atención nuevamente en el escenario. Salía ella a escena, con su cabello recogido y su sonrisa, por la que era capaz de cruzar el mismo infierno de ser necesario.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas y sus favoritos. En serio.

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
